An Unexpected Birthday Surprise
by Angleico3156789
Summary: Prompt: As a birthday surprise, she breaks into his apartment, bakes him a cake, gets tarted up in full on dressed to get undressed/pull/get his attention mode. Arthur finally comes home...Eames has come with him in order to collect some research...A/A


A/N: This was done for a LiveJournal two prompts at inception_kink. Most of my stories are.

Prompt: As a birthday surprise, she breaks into his apartment, bakes him a cake, gets tarted up in full on dressed to get undressed/pull/get his attention mode and when Arthur finally comes home...Eames has come with him in order to collect some research or a file or something. Cue embarrassed!Ariadne making a run for it, leering!Eames and horribly flattered but tongue tied Arthur. (And naturally, he manages to get her to come back. Bonus for frosting licking and birthday sex.)

And includes French Maid-ishness

* * *

She woke up this morning giddy and excited even though he wasn't beside her. She didn't remember why until she looked at her Hello Kitty calendar (the one her niece chose for her). Right there on December the 12th box, were written in large letters:

ARTHUR'S BIRTHDAY!

Then she remembered that it was his birthday. Ariadne doubted if he even remembered his own birthday because he left early this morning. He left a note on the table saying something about doing work with Eames. The coffee pot was still warm with coffee and the cinnamon rolls still hot in the oven. Every day, Arthur would be the one who made breakfast for her. Today, he did not disappoint again.

She frowned as she took out the cinnamon rolls and poured herself a cup of coffee (plenty of sugar and cream thank you). Arthur was the kind of guy who didn't want a fuss over a birthday. He was the kind of man who would be fine if no one remembered it. Better yet, he would be the kind of man who would want to forget every year. She had no idea why anyone would want to forget their own birthday (she was still a child at heart). He would remember her birthday, anniversaries, special dates and practically anything but this. She still remembered what he did for her on her birthday.

At first she thought that he had forgot when she got to the warehouse but as soon as she opened the door she heard snickering.

Eames had been perched on his desk looking fully amused. He was staring at her desk with entertained eyes. Her desk was covered in white petals and on her desk was a basket of 24 white roses. Arthur was nowhere to be seen. She had walked over in surprise and oozing happiness. When she asked Eames where Arthur was, he merely replied:

"He said he was out to keep an eye on the mark. He asked me to tell you happy 24th birthday. He really is a hopeless romantic isn't he, darling?"

Eames gave her a hug and resumed working at his desk. She sat down and sighed contentedly as she lifted the basket off of her desk. There was a card that said:

Happy Birthday Ari,

Meet me tonight at the Hôtel Plaza Athénée at 7. Wear something beautiful.

Of course she did meet him at the Hôtel Plaza Athénée at 7, wearing a white gown. He was there, in an immaculate suit. He invited her into a room full of friends and family. Cobb was there with his children, Yusuf, Saito, and Eames of course. Her college friends were all there. And of course her mother, her father, her two brothers and their family all the way from Chicago to Paris were there to celebrate.

She was so surprised and happy that she clung onto Arthur and cried. She talked to all of them and had champagne and there was dancing. Dancing with her brothers and her friends and of course, dancing with Arthur.

When her parents grabbed a hold of her they asked her:

"Where did you get this lovely millionaire of a boyfriend from? He paid all the expenses and our two-way flight over here. However you've got him, don't let him go!"

Her mother winked at her and she mumbled something about meeting him at a job. Then she was back in Arthur's arms again, dancing to a slow tune.

"How did you do this? You paid for everything?"

Arthur chuckled and twirled her. He then leaned down so that his lips reached her ears.

"Saito offered the plane ride and I covered everything else. What else would a millionaire do with so much money and a beautiful girlfriend?"

Of course she cried and smiled and kissed him. She mouthed a "Thank you" in Saito's direction. The man smiled and raised his glass to her.

Then she spoke in a low tone.

"You Mr. Arthur are definitely getting some nookie tonight."

She kept her word on that. She went home and he took the dress off of her while she took the suit off of him. They spent the whole night making love and fell asleep at 2:00 in the morning.

She sighs whenever she thinks about it. Today was Arthur's birthday, and she'll be damned if she does nothing about it. She's going to make it wonderful for him and she didn't care what he wanted. After smiling at her own decisiveness, she takes a bite into her cinnamon roll. Arthur was wonderful at cooking, very much so. Today's cinnamon roll was probably home-made. She on the other hand was shit at cooking. But she did make a decent cake once…

Frosting, cake and her, she smiled at the idea.

* * *

Arthur was sitting at the café near the warehouse. He was observing the female mark, Patricia. She was their new project; some vengeful company wants to find out if she has sold out top secret information after she resigned from the job. The usual corporate espionage and confidential crap that made his life so much easier than inception. He still worked with Eames and Ariadne and occasionally Yusuf. He likes to stay away from substances after the Fischer job. He took a sip of his dark coffee (no cream and sugar thank you) and bit into a bagel. He's been here all morning watching her when he rather be at home in bed with Ariadne.

He couldn't bring it to himself to wake her. She was always so adorable when she was asleep. Espresso hair strewn all across bed and her cheek pressed into the pillow. He woke up at 6:00 am to make her favorite cinnamon rolls and make the coffee. Then he left at 8:00 to the warehouse to do some research first before leaving to the café he was sure Patricia would go to every morning.

He has been sitting here for too long that he doesn't even bother hiding the stares. She's been sitting there all day, writing in that little brown notebook she has. He doesn't know what she's writing but he bets that it has something to do with what the company wants. He was craning his neck to take a peek of the notebook when someone stops in front of him.

"Hello there, darling. Have you been waiting for me long?"

Arthur deadpans.

"Eames, what are you doing here?"

The forger chuckles.

"What, can't a lover come here to look for his boyfriend?"

At that, the whole café stops to look their way. Their eyes wide in surprise and a few with their mouths open in shock. Even though this was Paris, the café mostly attracted tourists from other countries, other countries that spoke decent English. Arthur's eyes widened in frustration as he peeked a look at Patricia. She was too absorbed in writing to hear the commotion at his table. He sighed loudly and pulled Eames down to the seat in front of him.

"Hasty now are we love?"

Arthur glares at him.

"Must you always pull this gay partnership thing whenever we're out?"

"Of course darling, or else it wouldn't be quite as fun."

"We're not out here to have fun Eames. Have you found the information yet?"

"Alright Arthur, don't get your knickers in a knot. I've found most of what I need to pull off a pretty good forge of Patricia's ex-boyfriend. Now all we need is your information on their past alliances since we know they worked together as a couple. Tsk, tsk, bad idea."

Arthur ignored the last comment and reached for his bag. Then he remembered that he left the documents in his office at their apartment. He sighed; today was definitely not going as planned.

"I left it at the apartment. We'll have to go get it."

Eames grinned.

"I love the ol' apartment. I shall accompany you."

Then he said in a louder voice.

"Shall we be getting back my dear, back to the apartment? We have **lots** of catching up to do, my love."

There were murmurs of shock and disapproval in the café. Old couples were shaking their head and young tourists looked on with wide eyes.

Arthur glared daggers at Eames as he stood up.

"I'm glad you're having fun with this, _darling._"

"Too much. They're looking at us, quick give me a kiss."

"I can think of a million ways to break your face right now."

"I love it when you get frisky."

Arthur sighs and shakes his head in defeat. He left a couple of bills on the table and walks out of the café with Eames tailing him, hands in pocket and whistling a happy tune.

* * *

Ariadne was getting the cake ready. She bought white frosting and baking ingredients when Arthur was gone. She had just finished baking the cake and she was putting frosting on it. She loved frosting but it was messy. Now she had frosting on her face, her hair and her outfit.

Yes her outfit, one that she bought once when she was out on her friend's bachelorette party. The party was themed kinky so they went to a sex shop and tried on outfits. Her friend thought the French Maid one was absolutely adorable and sexy on her. Of course, they were all wasted and the bride-to-be had stole the groom-to-be's credit card. What ensued was all of them bought outfits. She woke up the next morning in her hotel room with a massive hang over, wearing the French Maid costume. The costume soon was banished in the deepest parts of her closet. Until now.

She thought that Arthur would enjoy some relaxing strip show once in a while. So she thought, what the hell, it's his birthday and got out the costume. It still fit as snugly as it did before with a skimpy and revealing black dress with a white apron. She put on the lacey maid hat and the lacey black bra. The thigh highs also fit and she slipped her feet into black pumps.

When she looked at herself in the mirror, she felt like a slut, which did not make her feel very good. But then she thought about how amazing Arthur was for her birthday bash and this felt like appropriate compensation. She smiled shyly at herself and applied mascara and very red lipstick.

She knew how ridiculous she looked, standing in the kitchen in this get up, frosting a cake. Not to mention she had icing and whipped cream all over her. Ariadne was not one to be showy. She had neither the body nor the height to be a model so she never really bothered. She wore scarves to hide her bird-like neck and she rarely wore anything to show off her figure.

Yet wearing this made her feel in control. She couldn't wait for her to have fun with him later. She was humming to herself happily as she set up their apartment with scent candles and dimmed the light. She grabbed a duster and a vacuum to look like an actual maid. She wasn't normally for the degradation of females but this was a once in a lifetime thing and it was for Arthur.

She put some soft music into the CD player and started it. She had no idea when Arthur would be home but she couldn't wait to surprise him. She placed the cake in the center of the table and laid red roses all around the apartment.

He will have no idea what hit him.

Arthur was leading Eames into the hallway outside of his apartment. Eames was looking around it casually.

"This is a nice place you got."

Arthur smiled. Ariadne and he had spent so long looking for the right place until they found this little humble abode. She had fallen in love with it immediately and he didn't even think about it twice. They moved in within a week and it had been great since.

"Thanks. Ariadne found it."

They stopped right outside of the apartment number 528. That's when he heard soft, seductive music coming out of the crack in the door. He frowned, maybe she was taking a relaxing shower? He put his key into the keyhole and turned.

As soon as he opened the door, Arthur was engulfed by aromas of perfume and frosting. There was Ariadne bent over dusting a bookshelf in a very…revealing outfit. Her face lit up in surprise as soon as she saw him. She stood up letting him admire every piece of her wardrobe.

Arthur's eyes widened. He wanted to turn around and block Eames from coming in because Ariadne had no idea he was bringing the forger. But it was too late. Eames had walked in, in his full glory. His mouth immediately dropped at the sight of Ariadne. She gave a little yelp of unpleasant surprise as she spotted Eames appear from behind Arthur.

The scene was ridiculous. All three of them had their mouths wide open and their body was grounded to the floor. Arthur was the one who broke the scene by turning his head to the forger. Eames and his lecherous gaze was looking Ariadne up and down while she was moving her arms to try to block some of the more…inappropriate parts.

Eames was the first one to break the silence.

"My, my, Ariadne, I had no IDEA there was this side of you."

Arthur glared at the man. Ariadne started to tear up at the embarrassing situation. She burst into tears and started running towards the washroom. She slammed the door and locked it, sobbing inside.

Arthur turned around and shoved Eames out the door. He locked the door behind him. He ran over to his office, getting the document and ran back to the door. He opened the door to find a laughing Eames. Arthur gave him the most menacing glance he could give.

"I'm going to punch you if you keep laughing."

Eames wiped the tears from his eyes as he attempted to control himself.

"I'm sorry Arthur, I just had no idea that this is what you and the little lady do in your spare time. But really, tell her that I'm sorry for stepping in at such an awkward time. She was ready to give you the night of your life, lucky bastard."

"You are banned from our apartment from now on Eames. Take this and go away."

"Oh c'mon Arthur, now you're going to leave me out of the fun?"

"Goodbye Eames."

And at that, Arthur shut the door in his face.

Then he walked over to their ensuite bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Ariadne…"

"Go away, this is so embarrassing!"

"I'm sorry, I had no idea you were going to do this for me."

"Yeah, well it's never happening again!"

"Ari…Eames just needed to come over here to get some documents."

"Well..! You could've called me or something!"

He sighed frustrated.

"I didn't know you were going to do this."

She said in a small voice.

"It was your birthday…"

Arthur put his palm on the door.

"I know Ari, I just wanted to spend time with you that was all. You don't need to do all this."

The door creaked open slowly revealing the skimpily dressed Ariadne with mascara running down her face.

"I wanted you to be happy."

Arthur smiled and put both his hands on both of her cheeks, wiping away the black streaks with his thumbs.

"I am happy with you. "

She smiled shyly.

"Does that mean you don't like the costume?"

Arthur leaned down and growled.

"No, I loved the costume. I would love it even more if you weren't wearing it."

Ariadne waggled her eyebrows.

"Kinky are we Mr. Arthur?"

He smirked.

"Just with you."

He picked her up, bridal style into their room and slammed the door behind them. It was indeed a very good birthday.

~~~~End~~~

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Comments are love!


End file.
